Shoot me
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: YYHxIYInuyasha tried to kill Kagome and she fought back, she was tired and so after fighting back she accidently makes a wish on the jewel,two months later everything is different.With two demons there to pick her up to make her fix the problem she create


**.Shoot me.**

**I'm so tired, I am so tired of running away from everything. Today I am going to stand my ground and not move a muscle while you run at me. Peirce me with your sword if you must but today Inuyasha I am not going to move and today Inuyasha I am going to fight you to the death, I am ready to die for you, because so many times you were willing to die for me. Just because you love her more than me and want her to live more than me, its okay.**

**Kagome notched another arrow pulling back, she narrowed her eyes her breathing hoarse as she felt her chest push up some warm metallic liquid, blood. Furrowing her eyebrows to concentrate she heard him, she heard him approaching faster and faster. He was close by and he was getting closer and closer, she could see the trees that stood in his way being obliterated with his scorn and annoyance. Staggering back for a moment she attempted to calm down by drawing all the energy she could into the tip of the arrow. A loud scream tore her from her thoughts causing her to release the arrow. The wind scar was quickly approaching her and her arrow was heading towards her head on. Lifting her hand to the air she shut her eyes for a moment putting her hand before her and turning her body as energy slid from her body to the front of her hand. Facing forward she felt the arrow rip through the wind scar and Inuyasha's movements freeze.**

**Where was this coming from? All this energy? This knowledge? She had never done this before. It was strange and definately new. Opening her eyes she felt herself sadden as she stared at Inuyasha his hand bloody most likely from being pressed to his now blinded right eye. She walked towards him her bow glowing shaking her head in disbelief as he lifted the sword once again, the sword he so many times had used to save her life. She never felt more irony ever in her life. Putting her hands to the ground she felt it shake beneath her, columns of land spiking into the air suddenly and throwing him off balance, instantly the sword before her turned back to its original rusty form. They both stopped Kagome's hands at her sides.**

**Inuyasha growled throwing the sword to the side while Kagome's eyes widened, she remembered this, the day that they met. He wanted her dead, so that had to mean that this whole time, all she was, was that...someone to kill afterwards. Lifting the jewel in her hand she pressed it close to her, nothing ever goo was going to come from this, how unfair. Shaking her head Kagome ran towards him her eyes narrowed. Lifting her bow she notched the sharp arrow skidding to a stop and aiming straight at his heart. Tears clouded her vision as she watched the arrow soar through the air slamming straight into his chest. He flew back falling to the ground.**

**Kagome dropped the bow to the ground falling to her knees as the pillars around her collasped breaking down to the stones they were formed off. Shutting her eyes slowly Kagome felt hot tears slide down her face. Her body shuddered as the jewel rolled to the ground besides her. Turning her head she felt her body shake as she slammed her hand onto the jewel the light from the jewel glowing in the distance as she screamed, "JUST DISAPPEAR!"**

**That was two months ago, two long months ago she thought as she walked down the street her hair blowing in the distant wind. Her hair had grown a few itches and she was now so used to being on her toes she relaxation was impossible. She had taken this time to continue on with her school work, she was getting better which was a very good upside. Sighing Kagome turned her head, she had been feeling a little uneerie lately, like somebody was following her, or something was following her. Narrowing her eyes she whispered, "strange."**

**Continuing along the feeling increased, maybe it was paranoia after all she was out in the dark walking the streets of Tokyo. Perhaps not one of the smartest ideas but never the less she was prepared for something. Swallowing she shut her eyes reaching back into her coat pocket pulling out what looked to be sacred sutras. She whispered a kind thanks to Miroku for supplying them to her. He was very good at sensing things in this world. Kagome spun on her heel turning into an alleyway. Stopping before turning again she whispered, "Come out now, I am very tired of this little game of hide and seek."**

**Shifting her body Kagome saw green eyes in the darkness and red eyes on the other side. Putting the sacred sutras back into her pocket she clapped her hands together, they shone pink in the darkness illumniating the area. Narrowing her eyes she warned, "Now!"**

**The sound of a whip and sword echoed down the alleyway while she furrowed her eyebrows moving into a ready position, "Lets go."**

_**.4 reviews and I'll update.**_


End file.
